


Misery Loves Company.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Community: springkink, Incest, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil repeats to himself that he is not, will not be scared of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery Loves Company.

**Misery Loves Company.**   
_ Misery loves company  
And company loves more  
More loves everybody else  
But hell is others  
"Misery Loves Company", Emilie Autumn _

Gilbert wakes up when the mattress creaks, his hand pulling out the gun he has been slipping beneath the pillows for a few weeks now. He cocks it, finger on the trigger before he fully turns around, ready to shoot if he has to, because like hell he's going to die before he brings Oz back from the Abyss.

Vincent doesn't even seem surprised. The candle he's holding melts his hair into golden fire down his face, his smile painted with shadows in the soft curve of his cheeks.

"Vince!" Gilbert takes his finger from the trigger, puts the gun down. The adrenaline leaves his heart hammering in his chest, and he repeats to himself that he is not, will not be scared of his little brother. "What do you think you're doing, creeping around like that! I could have hurt you!"

Vincent says nothing of this. Instead he tilts his head to the side, his smile ever so pleased, as if Gil had said something nice.

"I had a nightmare," he tells him, his voice barely above a whisper. "Can I sleep with you, Gil?"

Gilbert sighs, moving a hand to his head, pushing his hair away from his eyes, glancing towards Vincent. His brother looks deceptively fragile in the white nightgown he sleeps in, holding a doll that Gil saw Vincent cut into pieces a few days ago, only to sew it together again.

Gil sighs, moving over to a side of the bed. "Come on, then."

Vincent's smile turns sweeter, even more pleased, and he blows the candle off, putting it down before he lifts the covers to slip inside. Gil rolls unto his side as well, arm bent beneath his head, unsurprised when Vincent chooses to move until his knees are tucked behind his, his arm around his waist. Gil can feel his face pressed against the bone of his shoulder blade.

"Do you have to be this close?" he asks, but he doesn't really try to push Vincent away. He wouldn't say he's used to it, more like he knows it won't help. Vincent is always close like that, with him.

"I don't want to have another nightmare," Vincent whispers to him.

Gil rolls his eyes and then he closes them, simply trying to get used to Vincent's presence, while Vincent, it seems, fall asleep just by closing his eyes. Gil closes his eyes and waits until he, too, falls asleep.

He wakes up again after what feels just a few minutes of nothingness and for a moment he's confused about why he woke up: it's still dark outside, the faint light from the moon shining through the curtains he never closes.

And then a sigh. Vincent's arm tightening a little around him. Vincent obviously hard against the curve of Gil's ass.

Gil freezes, wide awake once he realizes that. He doesn't even breath, but Vince-- he presses against him, breathing deeply, so that Gil can feel his breathing stirring the hair at the nape of his neck and his brother keeps on moving against him, almost lazy, but he's still hard.

A dream, Gil thinks. They're teenagers and Vincent is having a dream, and not actually... if he knew, Gil thinks, Vincent would be embarrassed. Surely he would be, even if Vincent always seems so in control of everything he feels and everything he thinks.

Gil tightens his hand around his pillow, tense, and then he closes his eyes tightly when, very softly, Vincent gives a soft moan against his neck before he relaxes, the arm around his waist relaxing. Gil waits a few minutes until he's convinced Vincent has fallen asleep before he stands up from his bed. He's trembling, and angry, and when he turns to look at Vincent, who is still sleeping on his side, smiling like an angel, he can't pretend that he's not scared.

He turns around, going for his clothes. There's no way he's going to be able to sleep again.


End file.
